feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Final Speech,
To the Free Realms World, Cats, Wolves, Men and Women alike, our time in this world has come to an end. The beautiful landscapes we once grew up in, fought, and for some died for, will become nothing more than a mere memory in the back of our minds. But certainly not a memory to be forgotten. We have been changed by this world, and this world has been changed by us. People might say that I have changed the world here a lot, and that may certainly be true, but it would not have changed without the many incredible people that inhabit it, and I'd like to pay tribute to a few of those people. Throughout my years I have had the pleasure of meeting, fighting, killing, and befriending some incredible people, the people I am about to discuss have shaped me into who I am today, and have driven me to becoming who I am today, enemy or friend. I once was a loner, as many of you know. After the fall of my father's empire, and the rest of the wolves of old, I was very alone, and very aggressive. This person I came across convinced me to come back, that people were worth fighting for. She may not be here today, but she certainly has been there for me outside of this world as both an equal and a pack member. Her name was Makayla Wolfheart. Makayla, I think, first started to give blackpaw it's shape today as a "family". I usually run things in a military, but with Makayla things were different; dinners, parties, a guild castle, all of these things came into being because of her,and they continued after she left. She was shy and feared leadership, but it showed in her anyways, and she happened to befriend quite a few of the newest blackpaw recruits. Without her, Blackapw would probably not have become what it is today. I thank you, Makayla Wolfheart, for reminding me what family is. The first blackpaw recruits were… inexperienced. Most came from general wolf packs or not from a wolf pack at all. Very few knew anything of their kind's past or how to shape it's future. But those who stayed, those first set of recruits, became the very heart and soul of this pack, (I like to call them "Veterans"). During recruitment and early training, a few wolves stood out to me, but only one surprised me. Austin Wolfclaws, to be honest, never struck me as being capable of doing great things, he was merely a boy when I met him. His youtube channel had 0 views, but I still watched the videos, because they were all about my pack. He talked about the things he learned, and the officers and myself with the kind of excitement you would find from an anime junky talking about their favorite manga (he taught me that one). His sheer passion and drive for the cause we represented and fought for made him stand out among wolves later in our lives, and I can honestly say it has been a joy watching him grow into the leader he is today. Although he is now called balto, I thank you, Austin Wolfclaws, for showing me what true commitment was, and for your services. There was a wolf during training, who asked me what her pelt color meant. It was red, so I told her she was born to fight. She refused, stating that she would not fight, but become a medic wolf. Although she never did become one, she altered her stance. She grew to understand the difference between fighting to fight and fighting to protect others; a concept not so easily learned by some, particularly myself. This wolf, as we continued on our adventures, was always a sort of moral balance for me, the little voice in the back of my head to an extent. She will always be one of the highest ranking wolves in my book in respect and honor. Thank you, Cassie, for teaching me right from wrong, even when I thought I was right. Although Austin Wolfclaws surprised me to no end, there were people I have known would always be great, this wolf started out young, like many, and slowly but surely, made her way to becoming a valued wolf. When I first met her, her decisions were irrational, her claws blunt from fighting, her attitude focused on an inability to trust others. Blackpaw, like so many others, changed her and made her into a strong, respectable young wolf, with plenty ahead of her. Although she has left us due to complications, I imagine she will return soon to us, and will walk among our ranks soon as we continue to make history. Thank you Eli, for showing me that patience and faith will pay off. There is one Blackpaw defector that I never really wanted to leave, and she still is around today. She left blackpaw on good terms, wanting to peruse the life of a casual gamer, and eventually made her name known among guilds like Mystic Mayhem. She always stood for purity, kindness, and generosity, and I think I sort of lost that for a little once she left, and we missed her dearly once she left. I never really got to tell her how much of an impact she had on us, so I guess now is the only time to do so. Her name is Fox, and I thank her for showing me that even in the heat of war, kindness can be found. Long before blackpaw started I met this wolf, but she started to become very prominent about the same time that I did, and I cannot say I have had a more stubborn, hardheaded rival, and I say rival in the best of ways, she is a "friendly rival". She has always stood alone, but yet achieved the greatness equal to that of my own, and I have had the support of many behind me. Throughout our wolf adventures, she has been the ice to my fire, the order to my chaos, and the nervous voice convincing my loud, sometimes overbearing one. But no matter how savage I was, how convinced I was that the empire needed a leader, how sure I was of the code that I had written, she never gave up on her beliefs and her ideas, and I can honestly say I do not respect any wolf higher than I respect her. Thank you Betta, for showing me that I can be wrong. As the pack began to grow bigger, I started to take certain recruits I saw as distinguished. One of them was a young boy. he had a knack for adventuring, a curious mind, and a formal attitude, and I really liked him. He was one of the very few people I have ever considered adopting. He spent a considerable time among our wolves, until one day taking his own path. I was deeply saddened to see him go. Later, after a period of not seeing him, I met him again, except this time in the heat of battle, and this time he was leading his own group. I had never worked with cats before, but I trusted and knew the boy, and we became allies, fighting cats alongside one another. This alliance, called "unnatural" by most (we were wolves, working with cats), became the strongest fighting force of the realms. As Christopher Foxface slowly drifted away from wolf kind, his loyalty, and the way the pack had shaped him had always stayed, and he was always a dear friend to me. I thank you, Christopher Foxface, for teaching me that: once a blackpaw, always a blackpaw. Funny, now that I think about it. The very enemy Chris and I fought became a very dear friend and ally of mine. A cat, not much younger than myself, and one of the most respectable people I think I have ever met in this world. She has come to change the cat world for the better numerous times, and has always been the head at some of the greatest movements proposed by the cats. One day, long ago, she told me she was fed up with her world, that there were problems, and she was determined to leave. I was shocked, this incredibly successful leader, leaving? I told her something that I have abided to for the majority of my life here in sacred grove. "If there is something you don't like, don't give up, change it" and she did just that. Her work has allowed the clans to now be able to share lands, and her work will always be remembered in the official cat code. Thank you, Raven, for always being there for me, and inspiring me to make my own changes in this world. As blackpaw developed, a number of what I like to call "blackpaw stem-offs" formed, which were guilds or groups that basically consisted of al Ex-blackpaw members, and I never really expected much out of any of them, most of the leaders were young recruits too eager to become leaders to go through the process of becoming an officer, who left to "make their own pack". This person and I had some conflicts in the beginning, but as I watched her become the leader she is today, I can't help but still feel proud, even though I know it was all her, and nothing to do with me, that made her pack what it is today. Thank you, Ali (Astrid), for teaching me that I shouldn't just think about my pack, but wolf kind as a whole. As the pack got bigger, and I got busier, I always told myself I could handle it still, but in reality I couldn't. I took to promoting my own son, Ryan, to leader. Ryan had pure intentions; he, like his younger brother, wanted what was best for the pack. As he started to gain more and more control, the power eventually went to his head, and we were forced to eliminate him. He showed me what I could become, and I think I would have become something much worse than what I am now had I not had that experience. Although he hates us to this day, and I sometimes get hate messages on Skype from him, thank you Ryan, for showing me that power can cause corruption. As we grew into what I like to call our "Golden Age" many people came and left. I'm sorry to say that I cannot name all the people that have came and gone through blackpaw, mostly because they were around for such a short time period, or I was simply too busy to remember them. But there were those very few who joined after all the names had been made and all the heroes had taken their place and still scratched, clawed, bit, and howled their way to the top, despite the fact that many had already made it there. A young wolf, still unsure of himself, came to me in a time of war. True he was an experienced leader and fighter , but he had not lived the life as a wolf, and always was under the shadow of his older brother (who was already spoken of today). He lacked a feeling of self confidence, and I was happy to help him earn one so that he could become the valued member he is today. Thank you Scourge, for showing me there were still people to believe in. Over my years, I've had the knack of converting my enemies to my dearest friend. This wolf came to me in desire of destroying my people and taking blackspore from me. We fought multiple times, and eventually a mutual respect rose from us. He ended up joining the pack, and I value him as one of my own. Thank you Stone, for teaching me how to let grudges fall. Speaking of grudges, there is a wolf present here today who once held a very, very large grudge against me, who I have wronged in the past. This wolf started out as an enemy, and I am happy to say she is one of the leading members of this pack, and my daughter in law. I don't think I've ever seen a person as mature, faithful, trustable, and passionate person as Moon, and I will protect her at all costs, as proven by yesterday's events. Thank you, Moonie, for forgiving me, and eventually bearing me grandchildren, (hopefully). Time passed, and slowly, the wolves I came to train drifted away. I lost hope, lost sight of the image my father had set before me when I was born, unity of wolves. The new age wolves were weaker than those of old. I began to desire a "throwback", clinging to those I had left from the old days, those few wolves who had the attitude and drive to accomplish goals. But something surprised me, something I did not expect. A friend, in an enemy. This wolf came to me, once an enemy, with an unrelenting spirit and loyalty. Her attitude, charisma, and fighting style all brought back memories of past battles, and I loved watching her fight. She restored my faith in wolf kind, and certainly woke us all up and got us moving again. I am proud to say she is my youngest daughter, and thank you, Akai, for showing me that fire still burns in the hearts of wolves. As a werewolf, I have always regarded my race as slightly superior to that of others, but my opinions were drastically changed when I met the strange, complex, large, and extremely feisty community of Warrior Cats that dwelled outside the walls of blackspore where I was raised. When I first met this race, I regarded them as inferior, childish, and they regarded me as barbaric, savage, and cruel. As time passed, I began to realize that cats, much like wolves, are souls like ours; pure, hopeful, filled with dreams of greatness, and above all, loyal to the final breath, and some saw the same in me. The cats have achieved many things that I admire, particularly their size and gatherings. I have fought beside, killed, befriended, and even taken in cats, and I congratulate them on their success as a race. Once, people of my kind dreamed of destroying cat kind, and I had my fair share of thoughts. But you cats, just like us wolves, earned your way to the top just as we have, and I respect you to the highest of measures. Thank you, warrior cats, for teaching me that, no matter what we are on the outside, we are all the same on the inside. There are so many people I have not mentioned today for the sake of time that have been huge additions to my life here, some are long dead, others, distant and alone, forever gone and regretting their decisions to leave. I would like to thank all of the unnamed souls that have came and gone through my life, whether friend of foe, for taking part in this magical, and legendary adventure we call our lives, and I hope to see you all again soon. This world is a world unlike any other. In the month or so that we have had to deal with this news in the back of our heads, I have explored various worlds, searching for something even remotely similar to what we have here in the realms. I was disappointed to find nothing near the level of dedication, sophistication, participation, and sheer beauty of our world, and I don't think I ever will. What I can do is try and keep this world alive, which are my plans through the creation of Feral Realms, but that is something we shouldn't talk about right now. This world changed us, as we changed it. Nowhere else can a single person join a world where they can become a hero, a villain, a feared enemy or a strong and loyal friend. Nowhere else can you experience massive battles between werewolves and cats, or sit on the high rock of a gathering of hundreds of beings, all dedicated and passionate of their home. Nowhere else can a person take on the role of leadership, and put in the work, shed the blood, or make the alliances to become legend, and that is what I think I will miss most, the ability to become, to create, and to unite. There was once a time, in the earliest of days in blackpaw, that I questioned our ability to become what we are today. With Bloodclaw pack taking the podium at the time as strongest pack, our hope dwindled, or so I thought. Not long after that thought passed my mind, blackpaw experienced its first encounter, with some vampires. We had been threatened several times by the renegade vampires, and they launched a small attack in werewolf camp, scaring several wolf "leaders" out of their wits. It was at that moment that I saw that wolves, although belonging to different packs, were all one. When one wolf suffered, we all suffered. I and several other pack leaders came together and planned a three-pronged attack, our small pack at the front. As the wolves swarmed the vampire camp as they would continue to do for many years to come, I stopped. I watched the blur of several of my wolves pass, howling with glee, and I watched Techno Wolf pull her shadow blade from the chest of a vampire, and I realized something. I realized that it didn't matter if I was the best, nor did it matter if I was the worst. What truly mattered was that we, as a race, were working together against a common enemy, and together, nothing could stop us. As I continued my journey with this thought, it seemed the less I cared about our status, the more it grew. Packs came to respect us, or hate us. And although there have been times that I have personally strayed from this ideal thought, it has always come through to save me in times of need. I think the proudest moment for me as a leader was our first cat encounter. It was roughly a week after halloween, and blackspore, now under our influence, had finally cleared into the calm, empty environment I grew up in as a pup. I was leading a patrol of no more than 3 outside of blackspore to look for deer, and we came across a warrior cat on a sliver of land right outside of empire, a piece of land I considered to be our territory and a part of blackspore. The cat did not agree, and the confrontation soon erupted into an all out war. We flooded the enemy territory, and for the first time, I watched an enemy surrender to our pack. It was a glorious and momentous occasion, one I will remember for the rest of my days. but that is not what made me proud, what made me proud was watching, almost a year later, us fighting alongside the same cats we had grown to hate against several enemies all at once, and use our teamwork to prevail. Our ability as a pack to forgive, and make amends, I believe, is our best quality. It is what has brought this pack to make incredible events of history happen, and to change the face of the realms forever. Recently, I have been accused of being an "attention seeker" by critics. Critics have never bothered me, but this one certainly got me thinking as to why I do this. Why be a leader? People think that I do this just because my father did, or because his father did. But when you're standing over the body of a mutilated cat, watching the people you met as noobs or children decimate the forces of an enemy, it becomes clear; I enjoy watching others succeed, more than anything. Watching a wolf I have trained become a cold blooded killer, but more importantly a leader and a strong pack member brings me joy unlike any other, and I couldn't be prouder of every single one of my wolves for becoming the incredible people they are now. I know every single one of you, cat, wolf, hunter, vampire, whatever it may be, has your own story, that intertwines with my own, and is distinct, exciting, adventurous and passionate; a story you will cherish and remember for the rest of your lives. to you, I ask not to let that story end, and continue to live in this great world as we make the journey from Free Realms to Feral Realms. Regardless of your decision, I thank you for your time here, friend or foe, and thank you for making this world beyond that of any other. I am truly grateful to have shared such an amazing adventure with all of you. To my wolves, As we approach our final hours, I ask one thing of you. I ask that you never forget what this pack has done for you, and what you have done for it. Remember what you, as a blackpaw wolf, have achieved, and be proud of that for sure, but do not settle. Our story is long from over, wolves, for it is only beginning. Know that we will continue to make history, and do amazing things long after this game has shut down, and many more will learn our names. I ask that you hold your commitment true even in the face of death, a commitment hardened by the countless blood we have spilled, training we have done, and moments we have spent together. We will charge into the sunset howling, with clear eyes and full hearts, knowing that we did not take even a second for granted, and we changed this world for the better of wolf kind and everyone as a whole. And after the sunset has arrived, we will rise, the same wolves we were before, and continue our great quest, as if nothing ever happened. With clear eyes, and a full heart, I thank you, wolves, for choosing me to follow on this incredible journey, and Moonpack bless our journeys to come for years and years ahead, Our story in this world may end here, but it is only the first chapter of our story as a pack. Long Live Black Paw Long Live the Realms.